My Vampire Boyfriend
by vampireADDICTlikeWHOA
Summary: 17 yr old Victoria Miller has more to worry about than just her final exams and getting into a good college. Vampires are starting to come out of the coffin. How much of this will affect her relationship with Eddie Guzman, her vampire boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is about the HBO series "True Blood" mixed with a little bit of The Vampire Diaries. It's told by the POV of a teenager living through the time that vampires are starting to come out. Would love to get some feedback.**

* * *

Prologue

Through the first few years of my life, I have been beaten and abused by my parents. When child services finally decided to get me out there, my foster parents thought they might have been too late. I have been living with foster parents for ten years till I met my boyfriend. It was love at first site and what a site it was. He was able to arrange a family and get them to adopt me. The 17 yrs. of my life, who would think I'll end up with a vampire as a boyfriend? Not me! Well, remember the whole love at first site thing? Well, he is a vampire and me, well I'm a girl. What a dilemma huh? I'm not bad looking. I'm about 5'5" with long golden brown hair and jade green eyes. To him I'm more like bait. He blames himself about the hard two years that we had together. Werewolves and other vampires were coming after us. For my own protection he left me. Just like that he was gone. He thought that without him there that everything would be okay. It was not. I became suicidal and a threat to myself. Thankfully he came back when everything started to settle down. He's the good in me and I bring out the good in him, but maybe having a vampire as a boyfriend wasn't a good idea after all.

Chapter 1

I sat there waiting for the toast to be done. I'm thankful that my vampire boyfriend didn't really NEED food. We saved a lot of money, or I saved a lot of money, on food.

So, if you haven't figured it out, we are living together. An 18 yr. old, really 108 yr. old, vampire and a 17 yr. old girl. He's supposedly a freshman in college and me a senior in High School.

Mr. Know-it-all doesn't even need to be there. He could easily be a college professor if he wanted to. I on the other hand, have to study her ass off just for a quiz. A test and a final are even worse. That's what I've been doing all night. I had Eddie help me. Yea, Eddie Guzman, my vampire boyfriend. Soon to be fiancé I hope. By the way, my name is Victoria Miller

I was going over my notes when the smell of burnt toast filled me up. Damn it. Another morning of burnt toast. I felt Eddie's presence in the kitchen. His cologne is something that I can easily hint, the first thing I recognize that it's him. I have taken blood from him before. It was a life or death situation. One that every time I think about it sends chills down my spine.

Taking that blood from him enhanced some of my senses. My smelling increased dramatically. He said that it was very interesting because not a lot of people, human or vampire, have a strong sense of smell. He said when I turn into a vampire I could become a tracer. With me sense of smell, I can easily pick out anything. If a vampire or human that seems dangerous comes around I can easily sense them.

I started to like that idea. He wants me to become a vampire, but I don't want to. I'm not ready to give up my human life for a vampire life.

It's funny though, I wanted to become a vampire since I was really little. Now, my view of it changed. I wanted to wait till my senior year was over and it we marry each other. Then I would become a vampire for him.

He came up from behind me and wrapped me up in a big hug. "You need to relax Victoria darling. This test is going to be easy. You know the information well enough that you could talk about it in your sleep."

I have been talking about it in my sleep. He chuckled at my thought. Oh, his power of reading minds can be good and bad. He tried his hardest not to read my mind. I don't mind that much. It's only the things that bother or upset me that get stuck in my mind that bothers him.

He has been very protective over me since our hard two years together. When I first found out what he was, he was thinking about killing. I lived in a foster house and they wouldn't care if I was missing. So, I told him to go ahead.  
I remembered that look on his face. It was a confused look. Here he was, a strong vampire, with a weak girl, holding her down with his hands on her neck.

Eddie moved me a little. "Come on, you're going to be late." He hates it when I think about that moment. He'd be killing his true love.

"You are taking me today?" He nodded.

"You need your sleep. Being a little rested can help you stay focused during the test."

"Or you could give me more blood and it can help me stay awake." He sighed.

"No more blood for you missy. Like I said, it's only for emergencies."

"Fine, let's get going."

Before I could finish putting my stuff together, Eddie was waiting for me in the living room. "Instead of just sitting there you could help me get my stuff ready, so we could leave faster."

"You want to live your life as a human, so you have to do things at your own pace." He was right. I could be a vampire right now, but no. I was being stubborn and wanted to stay human.

He stood up and took my hand, his ice cold tough, and walked me to the car. Being the gentleman that he sometimes is, he opened my door, waited for me to fully get into the car, and closed the door.

In a blink of an eye, he was in the driver's seat of his camero and the engine was running. No matter how many times he does that, I think it's cool. He started drive, following the speed limit, which in his case was rare, just to not be there 30 minutes early. I started to close my eyes. As I did, images of what I knew from the History textbook filled my mind. Different governments, the states and capitals, and the one that was most important the past presidents.

I went through them again and again. I didn't want to forget the order. It was difficult since there were MANY of them. I felt sorry for the others after me. When they reach my age, maybe three more presidents would come and go into the office.

"You're still forgetting one." I heard Eddie say.

I opened my eyes and asked, "Which one would that be?"

"Franklin D. Roosevelt."

I went through the list. Again, he was right. How could I forget such a great president? "What number is he?"

"He is the 32nd president. After Herbert Hoover and before Harry S. Truman."

"I knew I was forgetting him Eddie. I just couldn't remember where."

"Well, now you know." He smiled his perfect smile.

We arrived at Fairview High School with minutes to spare. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay." Then he reached in and kissed me. It was a quick kiss that I hate. He hates it as well.

We said our see you laters, walked to my first class, psychology. The human mind and now vampire mind seemed interesting to me. I wondered why people act the way they did. Does it really have something to do with the mind? If it did, then we would all be mad by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I sat in class my mind started to wonder. I think about my friends, my family really, that I would be leaving behind. Eddie told me time after time that it would be a few years to see them again.

Every time he told me, it saddens me. I grew up with them. They clothed me and fed me. I should say that they did more for me than my foster parents. Then Mr. Gill brought my attention to him.

"Victoria, can you please read the next question and your answer?"

"I couldn't really make up my mind about the answer to the question. I debated back and forth on what it should be."

"Well go ahead and read the question and tell the class your answer."

"Okay. Well, the question is, are we born with our personality or do we develop it as we interact with our environment? I said that it's both. I do believe that we are born with out personality, but it grows as we interact with out environment. It brings out the personality that we already have."

"So, you're saying that we do have our personality attached to us when we are born, but as we get older, our personality can change."

"Yes."

"Okay. Christina next question."

I drifted off again. My test is next block and I'm so nervous about it. I can do this. The presidents went through my mind and I made sure that I had Franklin D. Roosevelt in the right place. I got to Harry S. Truman when the bell rang. I can do this, I can do this.

Through the halls I went through some states and capitals when I smelled cucumber melon coming my way. It was Tracy Palmer or T.P. as we called her. Her favorite smell is cucumber melon. She waited near my locker for me so we could walk to History together.

"Are you ready for the test?" She asked me.

"I don't know why she's calling it a test when it's more like a final." I started to work on my locker combination, and once I got it open, I put my stuff away and just grabbed my History binder.

"Remember she said that we only have two weeks of school left, so why put a lot of pressure of us." I closed my locker with a hard slam. I keep forgetting that I'm a little stronger than most humans.

"Are you okay?" It's just a test and you already have an A."

I took a deep breathe. "Yea, it's just I can't believe that we are almost done with high school. We are all going our separate ways and it's like we're being taken out of our dream and put into reality."

All of a sudden the warning bell rand before T.P. could answer. We started off for History and made it just in time. I took my seat as T.P. took hers right next to me.

Then I felt him. I looked out the window and sure enough he was in the parking lot, staring at me. He mouthed the words "you can do it" to me and I nodded.

Mrs. Bell passed out the test, which was a very thick packet, and told us to start. The first part started with the presidents, the second with the states and capitals, and the third was the governments.

I went backwards with the packet. I started with the governments, and then moved on to the states and capitals. That was the easiest part. Before I started with the presidents, I sent a little thought to Eddie to let him know that he can come back in an hour.

All the presidents' names were on three sheets of paper. I just needed to number them in the correct order. It seemed like I wouldn't finish. I was only on 10 out of 44 presidents.

I can do it I reminded myself. I got through them all as the bell rang for lunch.

"If you didn't finish, put it on my desk. If you did finish, then hand it to me. Make sure your name is on it." Mrs. Bell told the class.

I watched as everyone in my class go up and place it on her desk. Then I stood up and handed it to her. There wasn't that much of a surprised facial expression on her face.

"You actually finished the test?" T.P. asked me.

"Yes, it wasn't as had as I thought. The multiple choice questions were easy and I'm glad that we didn't need to write the presidents' names down."

"Having the presidents' names on there already made things easy."

I got my binder organized and ready to leave when T.P. tapped my shoulder.

"He's waiting for you."

"Like every other day."

"Has he asked you yet?"

"No, he hasn't asked me yet. I don't think he will until this year will be over and whatever college accepts me. I should be getting letters this week of the next."

"Excited?"

"Yea, just a little I guess." She still didn't know what will happen during our honeymoon. When I would return to see her, I know I wouldn't be the same again.

"If you do get married, I better be your maid of honor."

I chuckled because she knows that a lot of our friends would be begging me to be my maid of honor. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She hugged me before heading out to our spot that we hangout with all our years of high school so far. I took a deep breathe before I left the classroom to meet Eddie in the parking lot.

I had to make a quick stop at my locker to get my stuff that I needed for tomorrow. Then I opened it, a note fell out. It had Eddie's name on it. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but as I finished reading it, I slammed my locker shut and ran to the parking lot, right into Eddie's arms.

"Sorry I'm late, but we have some trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once we arrived home, I sat down on the couch and watched him pace back and forth. I looked at the note again.

_It's nice to see that you are doing well brother. Your girlfriend looks so good as well. We should share her one of these days. I was just driving through when I saw you in the parking lot, staring at her. So, I tracked her scent and found her locker. I plan on visiting your house this weekend. Try not to pick up and leave and run like you always do. It's very tiring trying to find you again._

_Love, _

_Your Brother_

I looked at him. Fear was in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you have a brother? You haven't really told me about your past. I keep telling you to live in the now, so I guess it's a little bit of my fault."

"I haven't heard from him since the time we almost killed each other."

"Almost killed each other? A stupid fight ended up with both of you almost losing your life?"

"I wouldn't say it was a stupid fight. To other vampires I guess you can say that it was a stupid fight. We fought over a human girl."

"I was just kidding about that."

"Well, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. We were both young. We were only 20 years of age of your vampire life. I was a junior in high school and he a senior. Then about close to the middle of the year, a girl came to our school. Now this girl was something else. She was human and yet she could read minds."

I cut in. "Let me guess, she caught you looking at her, you read her mind, she read yours and there was a connection."

"Correct. We were at item I guess you can say. We would always have silent conversations and our quite moments where we only focused on each other. My brother I guess started to get jealous because I would spend more of my time with her than I did with him."

"So, he made his move behind your back?"

He nodded and sat down in one of you love seats. "In the end, I found out, got mad and we got into a fist fight. She came in and found us fighting and baring out teeth. We stopped her from screaming by covering her mouth and calming her down."

"Well you guys didn't kill her which is a good thing, right?"

"It was the worst. I made the mistake of letting her go. My brother was yelling and screaming about it. We should have turned her into a vampire."

"Why was it a mistake? You saved her life and let her live a full human life."

"She let our secret out and we were on the run."

"Even after all you went through together, she back stabbed you?"

"My brother was made about it and we fought a gruesome fight. When we were close to death, he overlooked me and thought his life was more important than mine. So, he left me there to die."

I really couldn't believe it. She probably loved Eddie and then she just wants to kill him? What was her reason? Was it just because they were vampires and she was protecting herself and others?

"I really don't know why, I never returned to see her. Sometimes I think deep down she knew she would destroy something we shared."

I stood up and walked to him. It felt like a little child walking towards their parent, slow and with fear in their eyes. I sat on his lap and curled into his chest. With the weekend three days away, and no chance of running, I wondered what Eddie was planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Calculus went by fast. My class was already a week ahead, so it was time to have some fun. I talked and chat with my friends about our plans for the summer and college choices. They seemed to be going everywhere. I guess the farther from Fairview, Nebraska the better.

The bell rang and it was time to go to English. It's my second favorite class ever. Mrs. Tech is a young teacher and it really moved into fantasy. Like little kids, she reads us a few pages from a book and then we discuss what happened and our predictions.

There's another reason why I like this class. My best guy friend James Alexander Magner, or Jam since is initials spell that out, is in that class. I had a crush on him for the longest time. That was until I found out he was gay.

I was like no way he can't be! My heart broke into pieces, but I picked myself up and accepted it. Now, we are closer than ever. Best friends till the end.

I walked into the classroom to see that Jam was already there with his nose buried into a book. This book looked interesting in my eyes. A bloody white flower was on the cover and the title New Moon seemed out of the ordinary.

"Hey Jam, what cha reading this time?"

"Hold on." He finished the page he was on and looked up at me. "It's a book about vampires. This is the second of four that is already out."

"Oh, really?"

"It's really interesting how in the first book it's about these two people, one a human girl, the other a vampire, and their love for each other."

"It's like a romantic horror book. Nice choice." I sat down in my desk and waited for the teacher to come in. It wasn't like Mrs. Tech to be late. I didn't even see her ar the door greeting us into the classroom.

The warning bell went off and yet she wasn't here. Where is she? Something must have happened. Then the bell rang again, still no Mrs. Tech.

"Jam, where's Mrs. Tech?"

"You didn't hear what happened?"

"Umm, no. That's why I'm asking."

"She got into a car crash last night. She won't be teaching anymore."

"Then whose are teacher?" At that moment a young man came into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late class. I had a little car trouble." He placed his briefcase on Mrs. Tech's desk and then moved to the front. "I'm going to be your teacher for the last two weeks of school. If you haven't heard about what happened to Mrs. Tech, she was involved in a car crash last night and won't return till the new school yeas. You guys would be gone by then. So, moving on."

He turned around and wrote his name on the board. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He looked so handsome. When he was done he introduced himself. "I'm Mr. José Guzman. You can call me Mr. Guzman or Mr. G as well. I have been teaching for a few years across the states. Now, I'm just a sub.

My eyes were about to pop out of my head and my mouth felt like it fell to the floor. No, it couldn't be. This man can't be Eddie's older brother. He does have the same colored eyes, but their hair is a different color. Eddie's is black, while his is brown.

A student raised their hand and asked the question I hoped was not true. "Are you by any change related to Eddie Guzman?" Please say no, please say no! He smirked like he too could read my mind.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. He happens to be my younger brother." At that moment I think all the girls' heart beats quickened as they imagined themselves being with him. I doubt that they would be with him if they found out that he's a vampire. I need to tell Eddie when I get home.

"Mr. G, what are we doing today?" asked Jam.

"Well, she hasn't left a schedule and I don't really have a lesson plan for today. You may all talk to each other for the remainder of class." There were some yay's and cheers of excitement that we wouldn't do anything today.

I turned around to face Jam and talked about the book he was reading and his lunch plans. All that time I just felt José's eyes burn into my back. I felt like his prey. All humans are prey to vampires anyway, but I'm the one he wants the most.

The bell rang for lunch and people started to file out. I just hugged Jam bye when José called me. "Miss Miller, can you please come here for a moment?" I swear my heart stopped. I took a deep breathe and walked to his desk.

"What do you want?" I pretty much asked him in disgust and anger.

"That's not the way a student should ask a teacher now is it Miss Miller? I just want a small conversation with my brother's girlfriend before she goes out for lunch."

"Sure you do. You'd rather discuss the arrangement with me before you talk to Eddie, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You plan to "share" me with him. He won't do it. I know even if I agree to it, he still wouldn't let it happen."

"So, you do want it to happen?"

"No, I don't. I'm his and only his."

"She said the same thing as well, before she fell for me." He said it with a big grin on his face.

"I'm not like her!" With that, I left. I couldn't stand him. He's the reason why Eddie had been so up tight. How did he even know that I knew about the girl? Has he been spying on us or something? He does know where we live.

I wanted to go home, but then I would be alone. Eddie said he wouldn't be back till morning. He promised me. So, I decided to take T.P. to the mall. I needed some girl time with her before the weekend. The first stop was always Hot Topic. We stocked up on ear rings, make up, hair color, and band t-shirts.

After that we hit the food court. We played rock, paper, and scissors to see who would pick the place. T.P. did rock and I did scissors. The winner chooses and the loser pays. She picked this Japanese placed called Sansei. We ordered two bentos, one chicken and the other pork, and two peach snapples. As we were waiting in line, T.P. asked me about José.

"I heard that Mr. Guzman is really Eddie's older brother."

"Yea, he is."

"You don't seem happy about it. Is thee something wrong?"

"I don't know T.P., but I'm scared."

"Scared? What for?"

"There's just something about him that feels so…"

"Wrong?"

"Exactly!"

"He seems pretty nice and he is very hot."

"You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, food's done."

I paid for the food and drinks then left for my house. Eating in public makes me nervous. I feel that everyone is watching me. When we arrived at the house, Eddie's car was still gone. I didn't need to worry until he didn't show up the next morning. It felt like he wouldn't come back. He left me once and I went crazy. He left because he wanted to protect me from the werewolves and other vampires. Creatures of the night are what he called them.

"Where's Eddie?" T.P. snapped back my attention from my memories.

"He's studying at the college. A very huge test is coming up in all his classes. It's worth half his grade."

"Hope he doesn't study that hard. It'll kill him."

I laughed nervously, he's already dead. We went into the living room and turned on the T.V. There was nothing on at the time, so we just left it on the news. We were talking about our class when I heard the anchorwoman say the word vampire.

"Is it true or just a scandal? Vampires live among us. They say they don't want to hide anymore. This new drink "True Blood" has said to give them the nutrition they need. We received numerous videos about these so called vampires. Who knows if there really are these creatures of the night? If it's true, then these vampires are sure coming out of the coffin. Back to you Brent."

"Vampires, huh? That's a new one." T.P. looked at me, but I just stared blankly at the T.V. screen. "Victoria, are you ok?" I couldn't nod or say a word. All I can think about is why now? Why would they decide to come out and show themselves to the world? This could be the reason why Eddie had to leave quickly. I hate it when he doesn't tell me these things.

"Victoria!"

"Oh, what?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. I need to study for the last part of the test. You should eat then rest, okay."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in History." T.P. grabbed her food and walked to her house. I hope she will get home safely. I ate what I could and put the rest away. I made sure I locked all the doors before I went upstairs into the bedroom. Maybe just a short rest could do me some good.

I made myself as comfortable as I could. The bed felt empty with Eddie gone. Just relax Victoria, sleep. Then, all of a sudden, there he was. I was sitting up on a red velvet couch and he was coming towards me.

He wasn't moving fast. It was a steady pace. Once he reached me, he stroked me hair. I didn't flinch. I just stared straight forward. He walked around, his fingers grazed over my collarbone as he went.

"You have such beautiful skin my dear, so elegant and pure. It's a shame your wasting it with him." That's when I moved to the side to look at him.

"I'm not wasting my time with him. I love him." That set him off.

He jumped over the couch and was on me. His body was lying upon me. It was hard to move and it was hard to breathe. I thought I was going to be crushed.

"You are not his anymore," he said as he flashed his fangs, "you are mine." He dug his fangs deep into my neck. I couldn't scream, yell, or say anything. The sharp pain was slowly dying down as he drank my blood.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I slowly blacked out into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke when I smelled the eggs. It took me a moment to fully realize that Eddie was home. I looked at the clock, jumped out of bed, and ran for the bathroom. I took a fast shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a bun, and put on a large t-shirt.

In an hour, I was downstairs and ready to eat. I was excited and angry to see him, but when he smiles, the anger went away.

"Good morning sweet-," He stopped and stared. "What is that?"

"What is what?" In a swift movement, he was right in front of me with his hand on my neck.

"This bite mark on your neck?"

"Bite mark?" I put my hand where his were. There it was two small puncture wounds. "It can't be." I rushed over to the nearest mirror. There they were. "It really happened."

"What happened?"

"Last night, I had a dream."

"José. It's his power. He can control people's dreams and thoughts and make them his own."

"This reminds me, he's my new teacher for English."

"So he can be closer to you I bet."

"We'll talk about this later. There's more that I need to talk to you about."

"I understand." I went back upstairs to get fully dressed. As I was putting on make-up, I had to put some over the bite. It was just a little visible now. I didn't want to risk it, so I took out my hair and dried it. It was just right to cover the bite. I pretty much lost my hunger when I was getting ready. It seemed he stopped cooking because he was in the living room staring at the fireplace.

"Eddie, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Things are just happening so fast." I stood by the doorway, wanting the time to go by fast. I still had an hour till I needed to leave.

"Is it true about the vampires? Are they coming out?"

"They have been deciding to do so. This synthetic blood, or whatever, can some what control our thirst for actual blood."

"Have you tried it?" I asked as I stood next to him.

"We all have. Some accepted it while others turned it away. It's not the same as actual blood, but it will do."

"We? Does that mean your brother as well?"

"Yes. I tried to talk to him, but he left before I could."

"So, your brother wasn't the reason why you were up tight. It was all this."

"Well, he now is on the top of my list. He crossed the line by doing this to you." He brushed my hair away from my neck and touched the bite mark. I shivered this time from his touch. He flinched as I did.

Then my alarm on my phone shook us a little.

"Time for school," I said without any eagerness in my voice.

"Victoria, I'm not really comfortable with you going to school."

"Eddie, I have to go. Just because your bother is there doesn't mean I'm going to let that come between my education." I started for the door. He didn't need to drive me to school. I was really surprised that he didn't stop me. He usually doesn't because once my mine is made up there's no stopping me. This time I thought would be different. One thing for sure is that he watched me the whole time as I got into my car and drove off for school.

In my mind I was thinking only about school to ease Eddie. I didn't want him to worry about me because I was being worried about José. As I arrived at school, my stomach started churning. Suddenly I felt like it was a bad idea to be here.

I reminded myself I needed to be here. I had to pretend that everything was fine. It wasn't that hard since pretty much my whole life I've had to put on a fake smile, just to hide the pain I was in.

I took a deep breathe. I'll be fine. I don't see José at all today. I'm not in his class till tomorrow, so I'll worry then.

The warning bell rang and I knew I might be late. Mr. Gill would probably cut me some slack; I hardly am late for his class. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. I turned into the hallway when the bell rang. Just a few doors down and I'll be in class. I reached the door when the door flew opened, hitting me in the head. Today was just not my day.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Victoria." It was Christina Anderson. She's one of the many who hate me and one of the popular girls who envy me for being with Eddie. There isn't really a way to describe her. I mean she looks like all the other popular teenage girls. She had her long blonde hair and her high cheekbones, perfect figure, and she just glides wherever she walks. Some days I wonder what is it really about me that Eddie likes? He turned her down for me? Crazy!

"It's okay, I'll be fine. It's just a bump."

"Okay." I sensed some disappointment in her voice. She probably hoped to do more damage to me.

I walked into class and everyone's mouth seemed to just pop open. Was the bump that big? I looked down and walked to my seat. Mr. Gill left me alone. I guess he could tell that I just wasn't in the mood. Everyone has at least one bad day.

The bell rang for the block the end. I was just thinking of going to the Health room and go home. There was a possibility that I could make it through History.

I met T.P. at my locker as usual and, of course, she had to say something about the bump on my head.

"What the hell happened to your head?" I smirked

"One word: Christina."

"That bitch."

"Yea, I know."

"She's just going to have to get over the fact that you have been with Eddies for almost three years."

"I don't think she will ever give up."

"There is that possibility." I rolled my eyes as we entered me classroom. I've known Christina for a long time and she won't sleep till she gets what she wants.

I talked to Mrs. Bell about letting me leave her room. There wouldn't be any new information that would be taught, so I didn't need to worry. I was pleased to leave. A headache was starting to come and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

I waved bye to T.P. and wished her lich with the test. She was going to need it. If she did study like she said yesterday, then she should do fine.

I wondered down the halls, looking for the Health Room. It doesn't help when it moves places every year. After a few minutes of following signs, I was taken care of.

All the nurse did was give me an ice pack and told me to lie down on one of the beds. She pulled a curtain around me to give me some privacy.

I closed my eyes and rested. I wanted to soak in this peaceful feeling. The music playing on the small radio was all instrumental. The sounds of violins and pianos calmed my nerves.

I started to feel like small cold touched on me. I ignored it, thinking that it was my mind playing ticks on me. I already had something cold on my head. Maybe the coldness was going down to my body. Then, on of the most painful feelings ever, my skin was being broken.

My eyes shot open and there were so many people around me. I didn't know who was who. There was only one person that I could recognize. His hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. I couldn't believe that José would do this. I screamed and screamed, but realized that there was no way anyone was going to hear me. That's when I started to scream to Eddie in my head. I needed him, wanted him, to get me out of here. I felt like this was it for me. My existence of earth was gone. That's when I heard this crack.

I was too afraid of opening my eyes to know what had happened, but one by one those mouths were off of me. Eddie had heard my scream of help that I really hoped he would hear. The next thing I knew, some one knocked the bed over with me still on it. Holy shit was the only thing on my mind. What more torture will I'll be going through today?

I peeked over the bed and saw vampires attacking Eddie one at a time. This was the second time I have ever seen him like that. He looked like an animal. No words could fully explain ho he looked. I did my best to stay fully alert, but because of the blood loss I passed out. I became vulnerable once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"She's going to be alright." Whose voice is that? "She has lost a lot of blood from the attack, but in a few days she'll be fine."

"Thank you, doctor." Now that voice I knew. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too weak. This must have been my third time in a hospital. This one must have been the number one on the top three of the worst injuries I have ever had.

His voice had concern in it. It was my stupid stubbornness that got me into this situation. He's going to blame himself for this.

"It's not your fault," I said very low. I know with his excellent hearing he knew what I said.

"I should have stopped you from going to school." He was close so I tried to feel him. I lifted my hand up to fell him, but there was nothing. He chuckled. "Other side." I lifter my other hand and his hand found mine. Our fingers intertwined and the world was fine.

"What happened?"

"Well, technically, when a human finds out what we are, we change them into a vampire."

"They were trying to change me?" He sighed.

"Yes. If they drained you fully and put their blood into you, you would be one of us by now."

"How could this have gone unnoticed?"

"The nurse is a fang banger."

"A what?"

"A fang banger is a person who likes to be bitten and gets their blood drank while having sex."

"José was banging her wasn't he?" He smirked.

"That I do not know, but it seems that these humans work with vampires. When I saw you, there wasn't anyone in the room except you and the vampires."

"Now that is weird."

"What do you mean?"

There was at least three other kids in that room. Plus, all that noise from the fight. It just doesn't make sense. Like I said, how could have this gone unnoticed?"

"Sound proof room."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't so I just smiled. He gently kissed my cheek.

"Just relax love. I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon." I smirked a little.

"Thanks for reminding me." He kissed my hand and let go. I started to drift off into a deep sleep as he went outside the room. The last thing that I remember was hearing him say that I love you and the door closing.

I was fully in a deep sleep when I realized I was lying in a flower bed. Roses, tulips, and birds of paradise were around me. The sun was shining down on me, making my golden brown hair seem lighter. I was wearing a white short dress with spaghetti straps.

I sat up and saw José in faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He sat crossed legged on a blanket with food spread out on it. It took me a while to remember that I was till in the hospital thanks to him. All this wasn't real, or was it? The whole bite thing happened in my dream, but turned out to be real. Oh well, might as well just go with it.

"It's nice of you to join me for lunch."

"Meaning I'm the meal?"

"Not today."

"I'm not hungry." I really wasn't, but my stomach gave it away.

"Please, eat. The food is going to get cold. I would eat it myself, but food doesn't really have a taste to me." I shrugged.

"Might as well." I picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "Whoa!" It was mouth-watering. It was my all time favorite, peanut butter and bananas.

"That good?" I blushed a little from being embarrassed.

"Is this real or not?"

"Well some dreams can be so strong that they can become real."

"Dream a little dream I guess." I put down the sandwich. I had to remind myself that this wasn't real. I'm in the hospital with Eddie by the door.

"You should enjoy this while you can."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"My kindness, I can only be kind in the classroom, but in your dreams and out there, watch it. My brother and I aren't the dangerous things out there. I'm sure you know about that."

"Then why are you being kind to me right now? I am dreaming."

"That is true, but my brother doesn't know what he is getting himself into. If he thinks that your past two years were hard, he should think again."

By this time in my dream, the scene began to change in front of me. The flower bed changed to an ocean. The sun was setting and I was wrapped into a blanket. José was sitting next to me.

"What else is out there?"

"Besides what you know, the higher vampires are hearing about this. They believe in the old ways."

"Which is changing the human when they find out that you're a vampire, right?"

"You are as smart as they say." I shrugged.

"I just know things." The sun was almost gone, turning the sky a red, orange and purple. That's when it him me. José was using my memories and turned them into his own dream. Or was it my dream? The picnic was what Eddie did for my 16th birthday. And now, this sunset scene right in front of me. This was when we had rested after the werewolf attack, the time he had given me blood, even though he was weak as well. José's touch brought my attention to himself.

"You over think things a lot, you know? Your heart rate is climbing."

"Sorry, it's just what more is there to know? I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." I smirked.

"I know." I remembered that night when I was spying on Eddie. That was the same night when my curiosity got the best of me.

"You are young and…" he sighed to my surprise, "my brother has made you his number one priority. You are very different from Natalie. Both of you may look a lot a like, but you are very strong minded and strong hearted. It wouldn't surprise me if you take out the vampire who was in charade of you change." Sow he's just playing games with me.

"You were the one who was at the front covering my mouth. You were the one who was the next closest thing to me! You are probably the one banging the school nurse." I was pissed. He had to be the one in charge of the whole changing me. If he wasn't, then who was?

"You have a lot to learn Miss Miller." The sun was gone and so was José. I sat on the beach, alone and cold. I clutched the blanket closer to my body. José's last words about having a lot to learn kept playing in my head. Eddie's words were replaying as well. The more I become involved with vampires, the more of a possibility of changing into one. Should I just play it safe or do my own little thing. This is my chance, my turn, to protect Eddie. In order to do that, I would need José's help. Eddie wouldn't tell me anything and it felt like José would tell me just about everything.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Here I have two brothers, two roads to choose from really, and one final decision to be made, what is a girl to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days have gone by and no dream visits from José. I was feeling better. Eddie had told me the story about what had happened to me. Supposedly instead of going to the Health Room, I went home. Someone broke into the house when I was asleep and I woke up to the alarm going off. I fought the person and that's when the police showed up. I was cut and beaten during the fight. It seemed reasonable and my friends believed it. I just happened to be home at the wrong time. Once again I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I had frequent visits from T.P. and Jam. They skipped class and lunch just to see me. You got to love your friends. Eddie on the other hand, stayed with me day and night. José was right. Eddie had made me his number one priority. I was getting a little cranky about this. I hated hoe he just wanted to do everything for me. I couldn't even feed myself or go to the bathroom by myself without him helping. It was nice at first, but I did get my strength back, so I wanted to start doing things on my own. I wanted to gain back my independence.

Another day went by and I just had to let him know. It must have been close to one in the morning. He was the only "family" that I have, so they let him come and go as he pleased.

"Baby, I need to talk to you." I was thankful for having my own room. There wouldn't be anyone disturbing us or eavesdropping on our conversation. He sat up from the small couch he was lying on. He was watching a movie with me.

"What's wrong, love?" I sighed.

"Why don't you just give me blood so we can get out of here?"

"You are getting better every day, love. Why do you want this?" He was at my side now.

"I just don't like being here and I'm just tired of you taking care of me. I hat being a little, helpless girl." At this point it felt like I was yelling at him. "I want to protect you instead of you protecting me. Really, I just want you to leave me alone and let me be me." The last words seem to knock his breathe right out of him-even though he doesn't need air. It caught me by surprise as well.

"You…want me…to leave, after what I've done for you?!" Tears began to build up and I looked down so he couldn't see. In my mind I started to talk to him. I kept telling him that this is the only way ok keeping us alive. I don't know how much more of this I can take. One more attack like this and I would be dead.

"I don't want you to leave, but I need you to do this. If you love me, you will do this for me."

"You said that you never wanted me to leave you again. You went suicidal for damn it. If I stay it's no good, and if I leave it's no good. What more do you want me to do?"

"Leave me and just don't come back. I can take care of myself and with you gone I just think that the vampires will leave me alone."

"Hell no they won't! They will keep coming back till they finish what they started. That's why I don't want to leave you alone here."

"Then why don't you change me? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"I thought you wanted to stay human because you wanted to finish high school and go to college and live a human life."

"Things change and things have gotten worse." He sighed. I felt him give into my wished of changing me.

"First things first," he said as he pulled me up to a sitting position and then got down to one knee. "I wanted to wait till you graduated, but you're right, things change." He pulled out a silver diamond ring out of his pocket. He was proposing to me, right here, right now at a hospital. "Victoria Miller," he held my left had, "will you marry me?" The world started to spin and the tears were streaming down my face.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." He placed the ring on my left finger, stood up and kissed me I kissed him back and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I couldn't even really picture you proposing to me in a hospital. You know me and my imagination."

"How grand was the proposal, love?"

"It was something out of this world. One no man could ever do." He smiled.

"Wait till the honeymoon." He used his nail to cut a line on hi wrist. "Now, let's get out of here." He put the cut up to my mouth and I started to drink his warm blood. My decision had been made. Would I regret this later on?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oh, happy day. I get to leave this nasty hospital. The doctors and nurses were really shocked that I was that healthy and ready to leave early. I wanted to just get up and leave, but I remembered what Eddie had said about his changing. Some of his memories were fuzzy for him. I wanted to remember the good, the bad, and the ugly about my life.

I took in the small room that I was confined to for at least four days. I was remembering the small, but enjoyable conversations that I had with T.P. and Jam. Staying up late with Eddie, watching movies that I mainly enjoyed. Overall, it was the moment when he asked me to marry him. I started to twist the ring on my finger as I leaned up against the doorway, and smiled. It still is a wonder to me on how the hell the ring was there in his pocket. He dazzles me at times.

"Are you ready to go?" I jumped a little. I was still in my little day dream to not notice Eddie behind me.

"Yea, I'm just trying to soak it in."

"Your memories won't be as bad love. The only things you won't remember are your childhood memories. I figured something that you don't really care about anyways." I shrugged.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Wasn't much of a childhood, huh? Still, it was some what of a childhood." He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"If you say so, love." I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. When I opened them, the room seemed brighter, my ears picked up so many different sounds, and I could smell the hospital breakfast being made three stories down.

"Let's go home." He nodded, took my bag from the floor, and grabbed my hand. We walked to the car, hand in had, till I smelled something weird. I stopped and smelled again. It was something inside me that told me that this certain smell is a calling. My body needed this and hungered for it.

"It's blood." He looked at me curiously. "Blood is near."

"The hospital is full of blood, love."

"It's…" I sniffed again. The animal inside me growled. "It's T.P." I couldn't believe that I was picking up her scent, but I took off running, leaving Eddie behind for a few minutes. He was quicker than me and he was able to set aside the bad and run next to me. In three minutes, I ran mile and a half with Eddie to T.P.'s house. I took another sniff and so did Eddie.

"She smells good, huh? The blood and cucumber melon mixes well."

"She's crying. She needs you, love." I listened carefully and indeed I could hear her crying.

"I can't go in there. I'm getting a little thirsty."

"You will be fine, love. You have strong control." He kissed me on the forehead and in a blink of an eye; he was gone, leaving me in from of T.P.'s house.

I took a deep breathe and as I did, her blood smelled oh so good. I finally got the courage to knock on her door. Her parents' cars were gone, so I knew she was alone. A few minutes passed, so I rand the doorbell. "Hey T.P., I'm out of the hospital! Open the door." I waited again for her to open the door, but she didn't answer the door. I was about to give up will I turned the doorknob. It was unlocked! The door squeaked opened and the house was quite and dark. Something wasn't right. I sniffed around the living room. It smelled like T.P. and her family. There was another scent that I couldn't pick up. It must be a vampire or a friend that just comes and goes. I had to be careful.

I went up the stairs, making sure to not step on certain spots that I knew squeaked. T.P. and I use to sneak out and knew every inch of every step to make a clean get away. As I got to the top of the stairs, the scent of blood became strong. I needed to drink. My mouth was getting watery. Focus, focus Victoria. T.P.'s crying started to get louder with each step that I took. Then I realized it wasn't her, it was her little sister. I reached T.P.'s door and the scent of blood hit me hard. In the middle of the room was Stacy, T.P.'s little sister, with T.P.'s body in front of her.

I dropped to my knees at the door. I couldn't breathe. Stacy turned to me and spoke softly. "Sissy won't wake up Vicky." I couldn't respond, I couldn't scream. Finally, I looked from T.P.'s bloody body on the floor to Stacy.

"Go downstairs and call 911. Tell them what happened here, okay Stacy?" She nodded and ran downstairs. As she passed by me, I saw her shirt covered in T.P.'s blood. There was blood on the walls, on the floor, and mainly on her bed. She must have been there when she was attacked.

Even though I didn't want to, I looked at T.P. I only have a few minutes before the cops would show up to do my own investigation. I gathered all my courage that I thought I had to get up and go closer to T.P.'s body. She hasn't been dead for a long time. The blood smelled fresh. Must have been a break in like what _supposedly_ happened to me. Then I heard a noise from the closet. My eyes shifted quickly to the source of what or who might have killed T.P.

I slowly moved towards the closet. Whatever was in the closet, to me, wasn't safe. When I opened the doors to T.P.'s closet, that's when I screamed. T.P.'s dog, Lucy, was staring wide eyed at me. She was hanging by one of T.P.'s belts. I just couldn't believe that someone or something would do this to her or her dog. There was a small relief that the attacker didn't get Stacy.

Stacy's small, but fast footsteps came up the stairs. She saw me with my hands covering my mouth. I saw her slowly walking towards the closet. It might have been her curiosity that moved her. I stopped her before she could see her dog. "Let's wait downstairs."

"I can't find Lucy. She might have run away."

"We'll find her when we can Stacy. Right now we just need to wait for the cops to help us." We left T.P.'s room and sat on the floor in the living room, waiting for help.

It was only three minutes, but it felt like three hours till the cops arrived. By that time I was crying. My best friend, and future maid of honor, was dead. I held Stacy close to me as tons of forensics people, paramedics, and different cops roamed the house. That hunger for blood that I had was long gone and the hunger of finding T.P.'s killer took its place. I couldn't stop shaking and Stacy kept asking me if I was okay. I just nodded. I was okay; I just wanted to get the hell out of this place. A short, young, blonde haired, blue eyed officer came up to Stacy and me with a small notepad in his hand. It was time for questioning.

"I'm Officer Joe Smalls. I am so sorry that you had to go through this." I couldn't look straight at him. Instead, I looked around and watched the officers and forensics walking around the room. It took a lot of strength to so what they do. "I know this is difficult for you, but I have to ask you there questions." Officer Joe sat next to Stacy and me on the floor. "Now, who was here when the incident occurred?" Stacy raised her hand as if she was answering a question, which she was unsure of, at school.

"I was."

"Can you tell me what happened?" She nodded and blinked a few times. I guess she was looking for the right words to say. She finally spoke and Officer Jo was ready to write down her words.

"I was in my room playing with my dolls. My sister was left in charge since my parents left to go have fun. It's their wedding anniversary." She paused for a moment. Joe stepped in of course.

"It's alright, take your time." She gulped and continued her story.

"My door was closed and the radio was on. I heard a loud bang. It wasn't a gun sound. It was more like someone threw something against the wall." Images of José, of course, appeared in my mind. He was holding T.P. by the shoulders against the wall, threatening that he'd kill her. "I didn't hear any screaming because of the radio, but I did hear glass being broken. That's when I went to my sister's room to ask what was going on. When I opened the door, that's when I saw her on the floor." I pulled her into a tight hug. I wanted to cry myself to sleep and wake up back into that hospital or in Eddie's arms.

"How about you, miss?" I really didn't know what my story would be.

"Well, I just got out of the hospital and I asked my fiancé to drive me here." I do hope Eddie moved the car already. If not then we are screwed. "I wanted to tell her that I was out of the hospital and that I was going to get married." I have a bad feeling about this. "I arrived and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I waited and waited then opened the door. It was unlocked to my surprise and I just felt like something was wrong."

"Why?" Officer Jo just had to butt in.

"They usually don't leave the door unlocked. Her parents are close to being overprotective of them, but I came in, went upstairs because I heard crying and found Stacy and T.P., I mean Tracy."

"Thank you, both of you." He nodded, got up, and went upstairs. Probably going up to T.P.'s room to see what happened.

"Come on Stacy, you can stay with Eddie and I till your parents come home."

"Thanks Vicky." We went upstairs to Stacy's room and grabbed some clean clothes for her. As she was packing her bags, I looked out of the window and saw Eddie. I motioned him to meet me in the back. There were already news crews out there. Stuff like this doesn't happen often. This is going to be a huge story.

I got Stacy out of the house fast. Eddie was waiting for us by his car. I motioned Stacy into the backseat as I took the passenger seat next to him. As he drove the speed limit, I noticed something was wrong with him. Then it hit me. It was the amount of blood that was in the car. I was even starting to smell it. In my mind I was thinking it was going to be okay. After a few antagonizing minutes, we were home. I told Stacy that she should immediately get in the shower and get cleaned. She hopped out of the car into the garage and then into the house I looked at Eddie and then his hand. He was close to snapping the steering wheel off.

"Baby, please calm down."

"Get out." His words were harsh.

"What did you…?"

"I said to get the hell out of the car." I was scared. Was it because I was scared of him or I was scared for him? I really didn't think about it as I hurried myself out of the car. Once I was out and closed the door, he took off into town. I was shaking again. Eddie would never speak to me like that.

I just closed the garage and went inside the house. I heard the shower that Stacy was in. Hopefully she left her clothes where I can just get them. I needed to destroy that strong scent of blood. I went upstairs to the guest bedroom that had its own shower. Stacy left the door opened. I had a feeling she was afraid. "Stacy?"

"Yea?"

"Just checking on you." I grabbed her dirty clothes. "I'm going to take you clothes and wash them for you, okay?"

"Okay Vicky." I exited out of the bathroom, walked the short distance to mine and Eddie's bedroom, and stopped in front of the mirror in front of the bed. My image was horrible. I turned around and almost screamed, for who was on my bed was the last person I was expecting to see.

"That color really suites you Victoria."

"Shut the hell up José. You have no idea what the hell I've been though today." I wanted to rip him to pieces. How dare he show his face in my house? He closed his eyes for a few moments, took a deep breath in, and then opened his eyes.

"I take it you had a little accident with your best friend T.P."

"Don't you dare call her that José!" He sighed.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight. I wanted to talk to my little brother."

"He's gone."

"Oh, what a shame. I take it he couldn't handle all that marvelous blood in the car. I saw him take off after your little fight."

"Get out now."

"I might as well just leave." He rose off the bed, leaving a small dent behind. "Next time they will be coming for you. I doubt my little brother can protect you."

"Just get out of here!" Tears started to come down my face. José nodded and walked out the bedroom door. As he walked past me, he took Stacy's clothes and whispered, "I can help you." I started to shake again and I felt terrified and lost. By the time things were said and done, I walked back into the guest room since I couldn't hear the shower running anymore. Stacy was already on the bed, fast asleep. I decided that it was my turn to try and sleep this awful day away. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes leaving this bad day all behind me.


End file.
